


Благодорность

by Stochastic



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: Historical, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 18:13:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3579129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stochastic/pseuds/Stochastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Масамунэ неожиданно понимает, что Кодзюро в него влюблен</p>
            </blockquote>





	Благодорность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gratitude](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/104082) by Clio S.S. 



Кодзюро удивился, когда Масамунэ – весь вечер до странности рассеянный – выпив на одну или две чашки сакэ больше, чем обычно, вдруг замолк, словно неожиданно закончились все темы для разговора. Он подумал, что пришло время пожелать Масамунэ спокойной ночи и обойти замок, как он всегда делал перед сном. Не желая больше отнимать у господина время, Кодзюро поднялся. Масамунэ тоже встал и впервые за вечер посмотрел в глаза своему самому верному вассалу. Во взгляде Масамунэ не было ничего, кроме решительности, и он об этом знал.  
– Кодзюро, – начал он своим обычным хриплым голосом, в котором не слышалось ни тени сомнения. Никогда. Даже сейчас. Хотя с Кодзюро Масамунэ не был уверен в том, что тот не услышит того, чего нет.   
Он усмехнулся.   
– Кодзюро, – повторил он и подошел ближе, насколько позволяли ему достоинство и гордость.  
– Останься со мной, – сказал он просто, почти без эмоций. Он не хотел, чтобы его слова прозвучали как приказ. Не хотел, чтобы они звучали как просьба. Между ними не существовало приказов и просьб. Масамунэ хотел, чтобы они просто поняли друг друга, как всегда.   
Кодзюро не пошевелился, только его глаза расширились от удивления. Он поднял руки и замер, словно не зная, что с ними делать. Масамунэ никогда не был силен в понимании чужих эмоций – по крайней мере, не так силён, как Кодзюро – но даже он чувствовал, какую реакцию вызвали его слова. Он почти слышал, как сердце Кодзюро забилось быстрее.  
Он понимал, что нужно что-то ещё – совсем немного – чтобы Кодзюро пошёл за ним. Так, как шёл всегда, хотя сейчас все было иначе. Масамунэ приблизился еще на полшага и дотронулся до щеки Кодзюро. Тот едва заметно задрожал под его пальцами, и Масамунэ с удивлением отметил, насколько приятным, оказывается, могло быть простое прикосновение.  
– Маса…мунэ-сама?  
Хозяин Осю взял его за руку и повел за собой. Кодзюро не сопротивлялся. Масамунэ чувствовал, что он идет за ним по собственной воле, и мысль эта наполняла его теплом и уверенностью, что он поступает правильно.  
Санада Юкимура помог Датэ Масамунэ кое-что понять – как бы странно это не звучало. Он был первым, кто разбудил в Одноглазом Драконе из Осю неведомый до сих пор огонь. Первым, кто зажёг во взгляде Масамунэ неведомое до сих пор пламя. Прошло совсем немного времени, прежде чем Масамунэ сообразил, что такой же огонь давно горит в глазах Кодзюро.  
Кончено, Кодзюро никогда не позволял себе намёков – ни словом, ни жестом.  
И сейчас Масамунэ собирался сделать то, что велела ему самурайская честь. Поступить иначе было бы позором. С другой стороны, он делал это не для себя. Он поступал так потому, что хорошо знал, каково это – желать чего-то и не быть уверенным в том, что когда-нибудь это получишь.  
Не из жалости.  
Из благодарности.  
Сколько Масамунэ помнил себя, Кодзюро всегда был рядом. Он мог долго об этом говорить, но не любил лишних слов. Кодзюро готов был отдать за него жизнь – и этим было всё сказано. Не будь Кодзюро, Масамунэ не стал бы тем, кто он сейчас.  
Масамунэ мечтал о честном взгляде Санады Юкимуры, его открытом лице и мягких волосах цвета дубовой коры, которые трепал ветер. Может, когда-нибудь он и смог бы обнять эту мечту, но пока оставалось лишь терпеливо ждать.  
Никому не поймать ветер, а огонь можно только ненадолго остудить ледяным дыханием, успокоить, сделать теплым, а не сжигающим дотла. Потом пламя вспыхнет с двойной силой. Исполненные желания живут лишь мгновенье. Через минуту от них не остаётся и следа.  
Кодзюро как скала. Всегда был и всегда будет. Где бы ни был Масамунэ, Кодзюро всегда будет рядом. Его служба была лучшей похвалой для Датэ Масамунэ, но у того хватало скромности, чтобы не принимать её просто как должное.  
Он мог быть хозяином всей северной Японии. Ему подчинялась армия и народ. Но рядом с Кодзюро он, прежде всего, был человеком, который знал, что такое уважение.  
Масамунэ сбросил юкату. Его руки дрожали, но только от волнения, не иначе. Разве не Одноглазому Дракону лучше всех знать, что Катакура Кодзюро обеспечит его безопасность в любой ситуации?  
Масамунэ пришла в голову забавная мысль, он оглянулся через плечо и криво улыбнулся.  
– Я всегда говорил, что ты встанешь у меня за спиной, – сказал он с присущей ему иронией, замолчал и замер.  
Кодзюро тихо вздохнул, подошел ближе, обнял его дрожащими руками и прижал к себе. Масамунэ не сомневался, что Кодзюро желал его так же, как сам он желал Санаду Юкимуру. Удивительно, почему он раньше никогда об этом не догадывался? Все-таки ему предстояло еще многому научиться, чтобы сравниться с Кодзюро в проницательности.  
Масамунэ упал на колени, увлекая Кодзюро за собой. Он решил не думать больше о Санаде Юкимуре, как бы ему ни хотелось. Эта ночь не принадлежала воину из Каи – пусть спит спокойно, пусть кто-то другой навещает его в его снах. Масамунэ вдруг понял, что утратил привычное хладнокровие – то ли из-за мыслей о Юкимуре, то ли из-за присутствия Кодзюро. Сейчас тот был близко как никогда. Масамунэ терпеливо ждал, пока Кодзюро избавится от одежды. Он почувствовал себя странно, когда Кодзюро убрал руки, попытался дышать медленнее, но не смог. Услышав, как за его спиной Кодзюро глубоко вдохнул, Масамунэ понял, что они оба готовы.  
В том, что произошло потом, не было особой нежности. Но она никому и не требовалась. С нежностью можно любоваться цветущей сакурой, ведь это само воплощение покоя. Со страстью всё наоборот, почти как на поле боя: быстро, жестко, до предела.  
Крепко сжав бёдра Масамунэ, Кодзюро вошёл в него без лишних церемоний. Масамунэ опустил голову и позволил векам сомкнуться. В комнате стало жарко – их тела горели, а быстро бегущая по венам кровь не в силах была охладить их. Вскоре лоб Масамунэ взмок от пота, влажные волосы упали на лицо. Может, все это длилось лишь секунду, а может, вечность – Масамунэ ни в чем уже не был уверен. Он только знал, что на миг мир стал другим.  
Кодзюро не мог сдерживать свою жажду и двигался глубокими, резкими толчками. Масамунэ упал на локти, слегка поморщившись. Эту боль даже болью нельзя было назвать. Мысль о том, что утром он будет обходить конюшни по широкой дуге, превратила его гримасу в кривую усмешку. И в то же время он вдруг понял, какое большое удовольствие, если не счастье, он, оказывается, мог подарить Кодзюро. От этой мысли его улыбка стала мягче.  
Слыша, как Кодзюро снова и снова повторяет его имя, Масамунэ решил, что никогда раньше его не произносили с таким благоговением. Хотя из уст Кодзюро оно всегда звучало именно так.  
– Масамунэ-са…  
– Кодзюро, - прошептал он в ответ и понял, что его голос тоже изменился, стал мягче и теплее.  
Волна тепла наполняла его – в дословном и переносном смысле – и все равно от внимания Масамунэ не ускользнуло, как две горячие капли упали ему на спину. Он широко раскрыл глаза, осознав, что не понимал чувств Кодзюро раньше и рисковал никогда не понять. Может, даже не заслуживал их, потому что его собственные чувства были простыми, конкретными и практичными.  
Когда Кодзюро вышел из него, Масамунэ перевернулся на спину и притянул его к себе. Уложив голову Кодзюро себе на грудь, Масамунэ запустил пальцы в его волосы. Сейчас они были такими же влажными и спутанными, как его собственные.  
Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что либо он не был таким уж суровым и хладнокровным Одноглазым Драконом, либо способность любить не имела ничего общего с мужской гордостью.  
Кодзюро лежал на его груди и старался успокоить дыхание. Масамунэ крепче прижал его к себе, радуясь, что удалось хоть немного отблагодарить Кодзюро. Отблагодарить за всё то, что он давал Масамунэ, не всегда это понимая. Как до смешного немногое господин может дать своему вассалу в ответ…  
На этот раз он заснул, чувствуя тепло другого человека, а не призрачный огонь, думая о том, что постарается показать Кодзюро всю свою благодарность, если тот позволит.  
Даже если на это уйдет вся жизнь.


End file.
